1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to data analysis and, specifically, to temporal data analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temporal data analysis in data warehouses and data streaming systems may implement time decay methods to evaluate the relative temporal importance of data objects. Time decay operations based on time measurements from the current time backward may not be scalable for generalized implementation in business systems.